


Everlasting Love

by Winnie_Pooh04



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnie_Pooh04/pseuds/Winnie_Pooh04
Summary: Tamaki Suoh, the most loved guy in school has caught notice of a certain gentlemen visiting the host club. He wonders what a guy is doing there but doesnt judge, he goes over to test out the waters.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Everlasting Love

It was y/n first day at Ouran and he was kind of nervous, he had everything he needed and all but he wasntbuse to being around rich people. The only way he got into the school was by a scholar ship that he had barley gotten. When he got the news he actually got the scholarship and got into ouran he was jumping with joy and enthusiasm. 

Y/n walked into the doors of the school taking in the beautiful scenery, his old school never had the money to look like this and y/n didnt mind, he didnt need money to be happy he just need his friends and family. It never really took much for him to be happy in the first place, a simple hello would do!   
Walking to his first class was difficult, the school was huge and he didnt know where to go, that was until he noticed a bunch of girls gathered around a room with a sign hanging above it reading 'Music room 3'. Finally people who could tell you where to go, walking up to the ladies he tapped one on the shoulder but he couldnt get there attention as if they were in a trance, he sighed as he pushed through the crowd of ladies trying to ask them where to go but they never gave an answer. He manages to get to the front of the crowd but all there was, was a closed door. He pushed open the door only to feel a gusty of wind and Rose's gently flying out of the room and floating to the ground.  
"Welcome ladies~"   
As the door opened you noticed 7 boys all dressed in ouran uniforms there waiting. What was this place? Was this what the girls were waiting for? You question quickly got answered as one of the girls screamed "FINALLY THE HOST CLUB IS OPEN!" a host club? Why on earth would a high school have a host club? You shrugged it off thinking maybe one of these guys can help you, you walked in and one blinded head boy got your attention, he had nice silky blond hair along with nice royal purple eyes.your heart speed up a little seeing this man as he got closer and closer, he was walking towards you.  
"And what is a fine gentlemen such as yourself doing in the host club, never the less we do not judge here!" His voice was nice and soft sort of princely sounding, "I- uh.." finding your words was difficult as all you could hear was your heart beating in your chest.  
"Come sit!" The blond male took your hand and sat you down on a pink sofa, he sat close to you making your face turn red. "My name is tamaki suoh my darling~" he winks at you and you basically melt, yes you were Bisexual but no one really knew about and you didnt want to share scared of the judgement people would give off.

Tamaki sat there looking into the males eyes and smiling, tamaki's heart was beating at a fairly rapid pace seeing your beautiful e/c eyes. Just then he looked down at your clothes noticing you didnt have on the proper uniform. "Mi amour, where is your uniform?" He asks still smiling. You felt embarrassed, you didnt have enough money to pay for the uniform so you just wore a hoodie and Jean's. "I couldnt-" just then you were interrupted by two voices, "and why is your hair all messy" they say in unison" your hair was a mess, you were so nervous and excited for today that you forgot to brush it. "Now Hikaru Karou is that a way to treat a guest!" Tamaki spoke up to the two boys, you looked up and noticed they were identical twins, the only was to know the difference about them was the way they part there hair.   
"Now my dear please continue," taking rested his elbow on top of the sofa resting his hand on his knuckles. "I couldnt afford it.." you mumbled out, takaki gasped and stood straight up "WE HAVE ANOTHER COMMONER!" he said loudly making you blush in embarrassment, you look around and now notice all seven guys around you, one seemed to be different though, his eyes were to pretty to be a boy and his skin looked to soft.   
Just then tamaki started to inspect your whole body with his eyes, "hm, you look different from haruhi how come?" The pretty eyed supposed Male only sighed "not all commoners look the same Tamaki senpai" ah so his name was haruhi, what a nice name. You stepped closer to the one named haruhi and looked into his eyes "you have such beautiful eyes to be a guy-" you say without thinking, he only chuckles and winks at you making your cheeks grow slightly red. 

You were about to say something until the bell rang signaling for class to start soon, the music room started getting barren as all the girls left. You sighed still not knowing where to go, "why do one of you guys know where science class is?" You ask all of the boys. "Its down the hall to the right" a black haired males spoke up, he was in the corner looking down at a black book he seemed to be writing in, you knew who this was. Everyone knew he was kyoya Ootori, his dad was very rich and popular around japan. "Hey you have the same class as us!" The twins said in unison, they had there arms around you one twin on each side of you. "Could you take me there?" You ask innocently as push them off your shoulders, they nodded and took your hand and started dragging you out of the room. 

"WAIT, mi amour what's your name?" Tamaki asks before you left the music room. You didnt even think to give them your name, "I'm Y/N, F/N L/N" wa sall you could say before being dragged out of the music room by the twins.


End file.
